Question: Consider the given functions: $$\begin{array}{ccc}
f(x) & = & 5x^2 - \frac{1}{x}+ 3\\
g(x) & = & x^2-k
\end{array}$$If $f(2) - g(2) = 2$, what is the value of $k$?
Answer: We substitute $f(2) = 5(2)^2 - \frac{1}{2} + 3 = \frac{45}{2}$ and $g(2) = (2)^2 - k = 4 - k$. So $f(2) - g(2) = 2$ gives us $\frac{45}{2} - 4 + k=2$. Solving for $k$, we find $k = \frac{4}{2} - \frac{45}{2} + \frac{8}{2}$ so $\boxed{k = \frac{-33}{2}}$.